Nailed
by Elyse Black
Summary: Oneshot. Jude's thoughts while talking to the guys after Karma's press conference. Her and Speed? Maybe it did happen? Or at least came close...R&R Please.


Story: **_Nailed_**  
Genre: Instant Star

So I'm nowhere near as big an Instant Star fan, as I am a Degrassi fan. But I was in the mood while watching the premiere for the fourth time. And whoever wrote those lines, my favorite scene of the episode, you are my hero. I laughed for twenty minutes.  
Don't worry you'll see what I'm talking about in a bit. Please just read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything and the lines from the episode I did not write, obviously. Oh yeah and SPOILERS AHEAD. Duh.

The flashback bit is set before Jude and Speed break up, before her birthday. Apparently I was like the only person who didn't know they were actually broken up, causes I missed half of Season 2. This makes the whole Karma and Speed a little bit more agreeable. At least he wasn't cheating and we can blame the whole thing on Karma being an unbelievable WHORE.  Anyway I hope you enjoy my madness.

"…I'm a virgin."  
"So, Jude, you're not?"  
_Oh. My. God.  
I mean I know I'm a virgin.  
But it's none of anyone else's business.  
Breathe Jude. Just breathe.  
She's doing this on purpose.  
I'm not sure why or what she's trying to prove but it doesn't matter.  
I am dignity and pride.  
Not sinking to her level.  
It hasn't happened yet.  
Not because it couldn't have.  
It could have…with Speed.  
--  
Okay so, it's not like I lied to him.  
I just didn't confirm or deny it.  
I didn't really say anything.  
He just assumed I'd done it before.  
I mean let's face it, he's not the brightest crayon in the box.  
But we have chemistry.  
_  
I didn't really know at the time that he had been drinking, the thought barely occurred to me. But the whole band was at the space, practicing, until somehow the other guys bailed and it was just me and Speed.  
We were sitting on the couch, him with his guitar and me just staring off into space. He plucked at the strings while I hummed along. It was calm and quiet and peaceful. It had been a long day. Emphasis on long. I needed this. The silence, just the two of us. I was so spaced out. He put down his guitar and moved closer to me. I still hadn't noticed he had stopped playing. Not until he reached out and gently stroked my face.  
"Anyone home?" I looked at him. I should've noticed his eyes were blood-shot, but I didn't.  
"Sorry. I'm just stressed." He moved even closer. His hand was on my knee.  
"Anything I can do to help?" He asked, and smiled his famous goofy lopsided grin.  
"Maybe." I said, moving closer.  
He closed the gap and kissed me.  
It was soft and sweet and nice.  
Not as good as Tommy but…  
DAMN IT! No. Forget Tommy. He doesn't matter. Speed is my boyfriend.  
"Did I do something?"  
Welcome back to reality, Harrison.  
"No."  
Take your mind of it.  
Make a move.  
I shifted over putting my hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him again.  
It got more intense.  
He guided me back until I was half laying down, and he still kissing me.  
I didn't care what I was doing.  
He buried his face in my neck.  
And I felt his hands around my waist. Slowly making their way up.  
I lifted his own T-shirt until it was over his head and on the floor next to us.  
His skin was warm on mine.  
And that was when my phone rang.

I got up to answer it.  
It was Sadie.  
She was ranting about Tommy, as was usual.  
It took five minutes to get rid of her. She told me to come home.  
And when I turned back Speed was lying on the couch.  
Shirtless and snoring.

And to this day, I think about it.  
Would have I gone through with it?  
Under normal circumstances, probably not.  
But the mindset I was in that night was telling me  
"What the hell, go for it."  
I think I would've.  
It didn't matter now because I didn't do it.  
And would it have changed anything?

I think Speed thinks we did…something.  
Maybe not _that_ but _something._  
He doesn't remember very much.  
But we didn't do anything.  
Some part of me wanted that interruption.  
Because as much as I don't want to admit it.  
I am waiting for something.  
--  
(Best lines EVER)

"Man Karma nailed you."  
"And apparently…so did Speed."

The look on his face said "Yep I did."  
Well actually, NO YOU DIDN'T!  
Drum sticks make great projectiles. 

------------  
Yeah I was bored. I might not even leave this up. It's kind of lame, disjointed writing.  
But the lines make me giggle and before you actually find out she is a virgin at the end of the episode, the look Speed gives them kind of suggests that they did sleep together, so I felt like writing this.  
And every time I watch it and Sadie says: Who are you waiting for?  
I scream TOMMY at the TV.  
Laughs.  
P.S. I totally would've slept with Speed. The boy is ADORABLE and just…smiles.  
---------------  
If you're read this PLEASE REVIEW.  
Even if you're going to say it's the worst thing you've ever read, I'd like to hear it.  
Thanks.


End file.
